Tears In Heaven
by Jocephine
Summary: Ryeowook , seorang gadis penjaga sepatu loyal keoada pekerjannya membuatnya selalu menjadi karyawan terbaik di outlet Starseven. namun semua berubah saat seorang pemud dtang ke tempatnya berkerja. Juga Pulau Jeju yang memberikan petualangan baru bagi Ryeowook yang memiliki trauma pada hujan. Akankah hujan menyatukan cinta Ryeowook dengan pemuda itu? /Yewook/GS/DLDR /Reveiw ne


**Title : Tears in Heaven**

Cast : Yewook , beberapa cast akan muncul setelah bbrp chapter kedepan

Genre: molla

Rated : T

Length : molla

Warning : OOC , GS , typo(s) , gaje , menyebabkan pusing , mual , EYD ga beraturan , alur ga jelas , abal , semua author's POV.

A/N : Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama by Kim Chonji tapi author ubah dikit kok .-.

Summary : Kim Ryeowook, seorang gadis penjaga toko loyal kepada pekerjaannya membuatnya selalu menjadi karyawan terbaik outlet Starseven. Namun semua berubah saat seorang pemuda datang ke outlet tempatnya bekerja.

Sudut – sudut kota Seoul mulai berwarna 0=- warni penuh hiasan menyambut tahun baru. Toko – toko menghias etalasenya dengan tulisan diskon tahun baru yang memikat calon pembeli. Beberapa baliho berukuran sangat besar juga menghiasi langit Seoul. Sepertinya malam pergantian tahun yang tinggal menunggu hari itu ajan menjadi malam yang sangat indah.

Sore ini jalanan di pusat perbelanjaan dan bisnis Myeongdong sangat ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Jalanan yang ramai itu makin terasa hiruk pikuk setelah langit mendadak mendung. Orang mulai berlarian takut karena hujan yang sepertinya akan datang sebentar lagi. Sementara itu , di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan tampak dua orang sedang bertengkar. Seorang gadis yang sepertinya penjaga toko dan seorang gadis lain dengan dandanan sangat modis tampak beradu pendapat.

"Maaf. Tapi sepatu itu memang sudah dipesan orang." Ujar gadis sang penjaga toko.

"Kau pikir aku tak mampu membeli sepatu ini?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi…"

"Ryeowook, ada apa ini?" tiba- tiba seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis mendekati mereka.

"Sajangnim, maaf…"

"Baguslah. Jadi kau managernya? Katakan pada anak buahmu ini bahwa aku bisa membeli semu sepatu disini, bahkn sekaligus toko ini!" teriak gadis yang berpakaian modis itu.

"Agasshi, maafkan karyawan saya. Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam saja, mungkin saya bisa membantu."

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya memang begitu karena aku bisa menuntut kalian atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan." Jawab gadis itu sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam toko.

Sang manajer dan gadis itu terlihat bicara dengan serius di ruangan yang terletak I sudut toko. Sementara gadis penjaga toko yang tadi berdebat tampak mulai sibuk menata kembali sepatu – sepatu yang dijual di tokonya.

Kim Ryeowook, nama gadis penjaga toko itu. usianya menginjak 25 tahun. Hari itu sepertinya mrmang hari yang tak bersahabat dengannya. Sejak pagi ia datang ke outlet , ia sudah dimarahi oleh manajer karena terlambat 5 menit dari biasanya. Siang tadi pun ada seorang anak kecil yang menumpahkan eskrim ke salah satu sepatu yang dipajang di rak. Kini , gadis gila dengan pakaiannya yang menurutnya norak tiba – tiba saja sok kaya berlagak membeli sepatu model terbaru yang paling mahal di toko iitu sambil marah – marah tak jelas.

Tak berapa lama , gadis yang berpakaian norak itu terlihat keluar dari ruangan manager sambil cemberut menatap Ryeowook. Tak lama kemudian disusul oleh sang manager. Namun wajahnya tak cemberut seperti gadis tadi , melainkan senyum titpis terlihat dari bibirnya.

"Ryeowook , aku ingin bicara. Masuklah." Kata sang manajer.

Ryeowook melangkah pelan menuju ruangan berdinding kaca yang kerap kali terasa seperti ruang tahanan itu. jantungnya berdetak sangat keras, apakah ia akan dipecat? Pengurangan gaji?

Di dalam ruangan yang luas itu, sanga manajer tamoak duduk sambil memandangi sebuah foto. Ryeowook kemudian duduk di kursi.

"Ryeowook, sepertinya kau terlihat sangat lelah hari ini…"

"Maaf, saya janji akan lebih merias wajah saya agar terlihat lebih segar."

"Bukan begitu. Apa kau sedang sakit? Seharian ini aku melihatmu seperti orang yang sedang banyak pikiran."

"Apa karena kejadian tadi sajangnim?"

"salah satunnya."

"Maafkan saya. Tapi.."

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di toko ini?"

"Bulan depan genap tiga tahun saya bekerja disini sajangnim." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum menatap sang manajer.

"Tiga tahun. Aku ingat saat pertama kali kau datang melamar pekerjaan di tempat ini. Saat itu kau terlihat sangat tegang. Ryeowook , kau tahu bagaimana perkembangat perusaa ini. Beberapa outlet baru mulai dibangun, salah satuunya di Busan."

"Ne , sajangnim.."

"Heii, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memanggilku sajangnim."

"Maaf pak bos."

"Pak bos? Ahh, panggil saja aku Hankyung ahjussi ne?"

"tapi.."

"Ryeowook, apa kau pernah ke Busan?"

"Busan? Belum ahjussi. Apa saya akan dipindahkan ke sana?"

"Tidak. Justru aku ingin agar kau tetap disini bersamaku."

"Busan…"

"Ryeowook, aku minta kau disini saja." Raut wajjah Hankyung tampak cemas.

"Tapi aku belum pernah ke Busan, sepertinya menarik sekali."

"Aku naikkan gajimu."

"Naik gaji?"

"Iya. Tetaplah di Myeongdong."

"Wahh.. kalau di Busan gaji saya berapa?" jawab Ryeowook. Ia sepertinya ingin menguji managernya sekaligus mengambil kesempatan naik gaji yang diberikan. -_-

"Aku naikkan satu setengah kali lipat. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi nanti Bos Besar marah…"

"Percayalah. Bos besar akan percaya dengann pilihanku."

"Pilihan?"

"Iya. Aku memilih Kibum menggantikanmu di Busan. Aku pikir ia cukup pintar untuk ku angkat menjadi supervisor." Ujar Hankyung dengan wajah yang mulai tak cemas itu.

"Apa ahjussi sudah bicara dengan Kibum?"

"Sudah. Ia menerimanya dengan senang. Jadi bgaimana?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan yeoja tadi?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah senangnya di depan Hankyung. Walau kenaikan gajinya hampir membuatnya melompat dari kursi.

"Yeoja itu menggertakku. Ia bilang , ia adalah putri pertama Jung Yunho, pemilik gerai busana yang sangat terkenal itu. sayangnya , aku sangat mengenal Jung Yunho, bahkan aku tahu siapa putri pertamanya. Jadi , ia balik kugertak akan kulaporkan ke polisi, eh dia malah lanngsung permisi pulang. Hahaha.." jawab Hankyung lalu tertawa senang. Ryeowook hanya bengon melihat managernya yang tertawa senang itu.

.

.

Langit terlihat makin gelap. Bunyi petir sesekali terdengar keras. Angin dingin bertiup kencang menggoyang spanduk dan baliho yang terpajang di depan pusat perbelanjaan Lotte Department Store itu.

Kibum terlihat girang , ia bahkan bersikap lebih ceria dari biasanya. Kibum dekat dengan Ryeowook. Mereka sama-sama dari distrik tempat tinggal yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Bahkan Kibum sudah dianggap dongsaeng oleh Ryeowook.

"Kibummie m kau terlihat senang. Waeyo?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook , kau tau tidak?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Coba tebaaakkk~~"

"Kau jadian dengan supervisor Park yang menjaga restauraant kimchi itu?"

"Eyyy~ bukaann~ Kenapa kau mengingatkan aku pada diaaa? Dia masih bersikap dingin."

"Lalu?"

"Ayo tebak lagi!"

"Kibummie.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Ada apa?"

"Manager menawariku promosi ke Busan." Jawab Kibum dengan suara sangat senang.

"Huwaaa.. Chukkaeee~~" Ujar Ryeowook lalu memeluk Kibum. Ia berusaha terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban Kibum meski ia sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Malam ini sepulang kerja aku akan mentraktirmu makan sepuasnya."

"Mansee~~!" jawab Ryeowook girang.

Malam itu sepulang kerja , Ryeowook dan Kibum tampak menikmati makanan di sebuah kedai tak jauh dari komplek mereka tinggal. Langit gelap dari sore tadi belum juga menurunkan hujan.. hanya udara dingin yang makin lama makin menembus jaket.

"Ryeowookie, malam tahun baru tinggal 2 hari lagi. Apa kau sudah ada rencana?" tanya Kibum.

"Entahlah, aku sepertinya tugas jaga. Manager belum memberiku cuti."

"Hah serius?"

"Iya, kesal sekali!"

"Ryeowookie , sepertinya manager menyukaimu." Ujar Kibum sambil melahap Bibimbapnya.

"Mworago?!" jawab Ryeowook sambil terbatuk.

"Hihi. Kenapa kau sampai batuk begitu? Apa kau juga menyukainya?" canda Kibum.

"Tidaklah! Aku belum berpikir untuk jatuh cinta."

"_Dangguniji_(aku berani taruhan)"

"_Jaeneun nalariya!_(dia itu playboy!)

"Ayolaaaahh~~" ucap Kibum menggoda Ryeowook.

"Aku tak butuh cinta.."

"Wookie , jangan munafik, kita selalu butuh cinta."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" jawab Kibum dengan raut wajah yang tiba – tiba jadi sendu.

"Aku kan cuman tanya."

"Yasudah. Kita lanjutan makan saja. Kau mau soju?"

"Soju? Perutku saja sudah penuh.."

"Ayolaahh… sedikit saja untuk merayakan promosiku."

"Baiklahh.."

Kibum lalu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan soju. Malam makin larut , udara terasa makin dingin. Namun Ryeowook dan Kibum asik minum soju hingga mereka asik tertawa bersama menikmati malam.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Kibum tampak berjalan sempoyongam, sesekali merekaa tertawa di jalanan yang sepi. Sampai di sebuah gang , Ryeowook berpamitan pada Kibum.

"Baiklah. Ini malam yang indah. Semoga kelas kau tak akan melupakanku saat sukses di Busan ya."

"Wookie , kau eonnie ku yang paling baik. Aku tak akan melupakanmu. Baikah , sampai bertemu besok , hari terakhirku bekerja disana.

"Hari terakhir?"

"Iya~aku sudah diberi ijin cuti malam tahun baru. Hehe.."

"Curaaangg~~!" teriak Ryeowook sambil memukulkan tasnya ke tubuh Kibum. Namun Kibum mengelak sambil melangkah menuju rumah sewanya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa melihat langkah Kibum yang berjalan sambi menari itu (author ngakak sendiri bayanginnya -_-). Ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam gang menuju rumah sewanya.

.

.

Di dalam kamarnya , Ryeowook kemudian menulis di buku harian. Ia memang terbiasa menulis kehidupan sehari – harinya dibuku diary yang biasa ia panggil 'Kimiko'. Tak lama kemudian , ia pun tertidur. Hujan turun sangat deras membuat Ryeowook makin lelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yaaakk saya kembali setelah berhibernasi dalam sarang cinta Hanchul #plak..**

**Gimana cerita ini? Pendek ya? Mian :**

**Maklum ini nulisnya ngebut banget ._.**

**Ini baru awalnya sih ._.**

**Tapi , Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
